No Me Importa
by mariedemalfoy
Summary: Lily nunca perdono a James y desde entonces busca venganza. Sera capaz de todo para consegirlo, hasta de besar a su peor enemigo. Pero que pasa cuando tus propias hormonas sabotean tu plan? Entra y descubrelo. [L&J]


**_"No Me Importa"_**

**Capítulo 1: "Revisión De La Vida De Lily" Primera parte**

Era el último día de vacaciones para Lilian Evans, mejor conocida como Lily. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo la misma hoja por quíntuple vez en los últimos dos minutos. Esa hoja definía su próximo año si lograba concretar lo que en ella decía:

_Plan para vengarse de Potter_

_1º Ser la chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts._

_2º Tener a Potter bajo mis pies._

_3º Hacer que me desee mas que a nada en este mundo._

_4º Entregarme en un beso y darle a creer que soy suya._

_5º Dejar que lo publique por todo el colegio._

_6º Tranzarme a Snape en frente de todo el mundo._

Era un plan a prueba de tontos. Finalmente podría vengarse de Potter por lo que le hizo en 4º año. Jamás se lo iba perdonar y después de dos años le podría dar su merecido al señor: _"solo una?". _

Pero había un problema, un gran problema que Lily, la perfecta e inteligente Lily, no vio venir. Uno que haría que su plan "a prueba de tontos" pudiera fallar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pero antes de que Lily suba al Expreso 9 3/4, mis queridos lectores, quiero aclarar cual fue el mal causado por James a Lily que hizo que esta sufriera de esta manera, y para eso tengo que contarles brevemente la historia de la señorita Lilian Evans:

_Antes de entrar a Hogwarts:_

Lily era una niña pequeña y tímida, que no hablaba mas de lo necesario. A pesar de hacer todo lo posible por pasar de ser percibida, Lily siempre sobresalía de la multitud, y esto no se debía a su larga cabellera rojo sangre ni a sus hermosos ojos verde esperanza que contrastaban perfectamente con su pálida piel, sino porque podía hacer cosas que otras personas no podían, como transformar animales en copas de cristal o levitar cosas. Por este motivo recibió el apodo "fenómeno", cosa que no alegró a la pobre niñita que sentía que definitivamente no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Pero afortunadamente su suerte cambió un día que recibió una carta diciendo que ella era una hechicera y la invitaban a asistir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un lugar donde estaría con gente como ella- o al menos eso pensaba...

_1º año en Hogwarts_

Lily había sido seleccionada en la casa de Gryffindor, cosa que en ese entonces no entendió porque no era valiente y hasta el momento nunca había tenido amigos a quienes defender. Igualmente no se lo preguntó mucho ya que el solo estar en su nuevo colegio la hacia ser la chica mas feliz del mundo y le hubiera dado lo mismo estar en cualquiera de esas casas. Al menos por el momento...

Igualmente no tardó en hacerse amiga de sus compañeras de habitación: Elithabeth, Lucy, Wendy y Melody. Tenía otra compañera, Rita, pero no era su amiga. En definitiva, Rita no era amiga de ninguna de las gryffindors porque era demasiado metida y chismosa. Desde el primer día en Hogwarts, ella había estado atrás suyo, intentando sacarles información íntima para luego esparcirla por todo el colegio. Por supuesto ellas nunca le confiaron nada y no la aceptaron en su grupo. Como consecuencia, Rita fue quedándose cada vez mas sola y su única compañía fueron sus chismes y su manía por meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

De cualquier forma, "Las Musas", conformado por el grupo de amigas, era muy unido y habían hecho la promesa de estar siempre las unas para las otras. Por supuesto eran muy pequeñas para entender las responsabilidades que esa promesa incluía, pero a los 11 años pocas cosas les importaban y medir consecuencias no estaba dentro de ellas. La mejor amiga de Lily era Elithabeth, a quien la llamaban Beth. Eran como hermanas: para Beth, Lily era la hermana que nunca había tenido y como Lily era muy unida a su hermana Petunia quería tener en su colegio a alguien que le hiciera acordar a ella.

Lily no era una alumna sobresaliente pero por estar en este nuevo y mejor colegio había propuesto esmerarse un poco con sus estudios. Pero este plan no llegó lejos gracias a los "Los Merodeadores" que siempre se las ingeniaban para hacerle reír en clase en vez de aprender. Este grupo estaba integrado por:

_James Potter:_ también conocido como "señor MAS". Este apodo provenía de "yo soy el mas importante, mas lindo, mas inteligente, mas rico, mas travieso, mas..." Y a pesar de todo lo que se creía había una sola palabra para describirlo: insoportable. En clase siempre estaba molestando, haciendo bromas, interrumpiendo al profesor, pasando papelitos, conjurando los hechizos divertidos que habían aprendido hasta el momento, burlándose de todo el mundo, etc... Esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Lily, hasta le parecía gracioso; pero luego los profesores comenzaron a mandarles tarea extra y ensayos y Lily comenzó a preguntarse si valía la pena reírse en clase si eso les traía mas deberes. Pero siempre caía en cuenta de lo mismo: ni aunque realmente le molestasen las bromas, quien era ella para ir y plantársele al "señor mas". Ella ni siquiera figuraba en la mente de Potter, así que lo único que podía hacer era reírse, disfrutar esos momentos, e intentar terminar los trabajos a tiempo.

James era el mejor amigo de Beth y la consideraba su hermana menor.

_Sirius Black: _era la mano derecha de James y el término "insoportable" también lo describía muy bien, no tan bien como a James pero en fin. Estos dos fueron como hermanos desde el primer momento en que se vieron y su amistad crecía con los minutos.

_Remus Lupin: _era el mas decente de entre todos los merodeadores: siempre estaba bien vestido y peinado. Esto no quiere decir que los otros fueran sucios sino que Remus era muy elegante y los otros eran mas "sport". Era el mas sereno y el mejor amigo de Lily. Ambos se querían mucho pero solo como amigos.

_Peter Petrigrew: _mejor conocido como "Qué hace este colado entre los merodeadores?". Peter era algo que no se podría describir sin herir sus sentimientos: era feo, enano, con cara de rata, cobarde, retrasado mental y asqueroso, solo por nombrar sus mejores cualidades. Todos se preguntaban como había terminado en Gryffindor pero a Peter no le importaba ya que estaba feliz con ser, al menos, un intento de merodeador.

Así es como paso Lily su primer año en Hogwarts: haciendo sus primeras y leales amigas, aprobando todas sus materias con un promedio de 6.50/7, conociendo a los merodeadores y, fundamentalmente, encontrando un lugar donde encajaba perfectamente.

**

* * *

****Bueno este fue el primer capítulo. Que les pareció? Se que no está muy bueno pero ténganme paciencia porque la historia verdadera no empieza hasta dentro de algunos capítulos (no podría decirles cuantos porque ni yo lo se). Por ahora es solo una revisión de la vida de Lily. Espero que no se les haga muy pesado. Para los que no saben como mandar reviews solo tienen que hacer click en go! al lado de submit review. Si pueden por favor déjenme uno para saber que cosa les gustaría que pasara, que cosas tengo que mejorar o si no para decirme que les gusto aunque sea un poquito... **

**Desde ya los quiero!!!!!!!**

**marie**


End file.
